Diamonds A Man's Best Friend
by AshesTheTerrible
Summary: Dinner dates between the Hyperion President and The Commando are never short of entertaining. Short fiction, Handsome JackXAxton /body shots/jack cooking/proposal?/shenanigans/smut/blowjobs/snark/


Just a short little Fiction I wrote the other day. Wanted to write something a little goofier, a little sweeter than the normal Jack and Axton fics I write. So enjoy some silly shenanigans and smut! :D

Diamonds, a Man's Best Friend

The commando's heavy combat boots found the hard cement of the large front stoop and paused, pine colored eyes drawling up the large door before him. He contemplated knocking, for a moment, shrugged and decided against it. It wasn't like it'd be locked anyway. The battle worn man curled his large fingers around the ornate door handle and turned it with a good amount of exertion. The door came open willingly, just as he'd supposed. He grinned wryly and opened the entrance open to its maximum. He filled the door frame with his hulking form and invited himself inside, letting the door click softly behind him. There was a large dresser in the grand entryway, adorned with a row of hooks beside it. Axton's eyes flicked up to the chandelier shimmering down from the high ceiling, and then back to the dresser. The man gave a great, heavy sigh that came from his lungs in a display of dispensed stress. He shrugged his rocket launcher off his back, the strap coming up over his head, only to sling it over the provided hook on the wall. A Torgue shotgun followed close behind, then a Maliwan sniper and finally a Hyperion pistol. Grenades, class mods, shields and relics clattered over the surface of the dresser as the commando disarmed himself. The gruff man rolled his shoulders backward and cracked his neck to the side loudly, relishing in the subtracted weight of his gear from his overworked body.  
The enticing aromas of some sort of dish being cooked teased his senses like a long lost lover, beckoning him into their arms once more. Axton hummed a little "mmm" in his throat and started down the wooden hallway, to his left the space opened up into a small brunch type of dining area with four chairs hugging around a small table, and then that gave way to a grand kitchen. Axton's eyes caught a flicker of movement and the corner of his mouth twitched up into a hint of a smile. He sauntered forward, following the swooning scents dazedly. He only got about halfway through the doorway before harsh words stopped him.

"Oh for fucks sake Axton! C'mon! Take the boots off I just had the floors waxed! Fuck were you raised in a god damned barn kiddo?" Came a clearly annoyed voice from behind the kitchen stove, ill assorted blue and green eyes squinted from a very displeased expression.

Axton paused and looked down at his muddy, blood stained combat boots, a peevish, almost apologetic grimace fluttering across his features.

"Shit, sorry, don't get your panties in a wad princess." Axton grunted rolling his eyes, back pedaling to the doorway where he shed his boots quickly.

The small snorting noise that kissed his ears told him the other man was not amused by his commentary.  
The over abused footwear thumped to the floor by the front door loudly and Axton revisited his path to the kitchen, making sure he hadn't left any trails of mud in his wake the first time. The commando rounded the kitchen a second time and gestured toward his slightly damp socks.

"Better?" Axton muttered grinning peevishly.

His eyes traveled across the other male in the room fondly. He was familiar territory, perfect hair swooped up and back, as per-usual, mismatched orbs focused casually on the task at hand. Axton watched with curious eyes as the older man flicked the pan in his curled right palm tossing an array of vegetables and meats, shuffling them efficiently. The deep, wine colored apron tied around his waist shifted as he reached across the countertop to retrieve a small container of spices.  
God damn he looked good. They sure as hell didn't call him Handsome Jack for nothing. Axton relished in the thought for just a little longer than he most likely should have. The walnut haired man peered over dark rimmed glasses, the spectacles tilting gently down the bridge of his thin nose.

"No. I can smell you from here." Jack quipped shortly, sprinkling the flavoring over the dish sparingly.

Jack took a step back for a moment, leaning around the counter to get a better observation of the younger man. His eyes swept down Axton, and right back up him, face contorting into a snarl of disgust the farther his vision traveled. By the time his gaze had made it back up to Axton's soot, blood and goo painted face his expression mimicked something similar to that of him having smelled possibly the foulest thing in all his life.

"Yeesh kid what the fuck are you covered in!? I mean did you like...go swimming in a dumpster?" Jack snarled, shaking his head quickly and making a disgusted sound against his teeth.

Axton looked down over himself and then looked back to the other man, shrugging slightly, his mouth down turning into an unsure frown.

"Uh, its Varkid guts mostly. I think." Axton grunted casually raising his hands out in an 'I dunno' sort of fashion.

Jack's stature curled back in repulsion and he looked down to his cooking once more, lowering the heat on the pan that occupied him, then turning to pop a tray of other delicacies into the waiting oven.

"Gross. Go shower...oh and by the way since when did we start doing this whole 'not knocking before entering thing'? Like...did I not get the memo on that pumpkin? I mean this is my house, and you don't live here, therefore you should knock. You know? Like...civilized people do..." Jack murmured his thin eyebrows jutting together over his vibrant eyes.

"...heathen." Jack added snappily.

Axton meandered casually closer to the busied other man and grinned a little at his snarky demeanor.

"Oh c'mon you always leave the door unlocked for me when you know I'm coming over." Axton commented tilting his head and folding his arms across his broad chest tauntingly.

Jack shot him a displeased glance and smoothed his apron against his front with his palms.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't knock, bandit." Jack snarled, snapping off the insult, his teeth clicking together.  
Axton just shrugged and looked over the counter Jack was cooking upon. The commando spotted that large bowl of tossed salad and made to reach in and grab a crouton to snack on.

Jack quickly smacked Axton's wandering, dirty fingers, just hard enough for the young man to recoil shaking his hand slightly.

"Ah, tut, tut, tut, tut! Don't stick your grubby fingers in there!" Jack scolded huffily.

Axton just chortled loudly at his partner, who was clearly becoming quickly more annoyed by the second.  
Jack wrinkled up his nose at the commando once more.

"God you fucking stink! Go shower!" Jack barked backing away from the commando disgustedly.

Axton shot him a heart melting, wicked grin and casually stalked closer to the older man.  
Jack took two steps back as Axton took two paces forward.

"Aw c'mon Jacky, can't I at least have a kiss first?" Axton swooned as he hunted around the counter, Jack sliding farther away from him with every step.

"Hell. No. You've got guts...or whatever all over your face. No." Jack snapped consciously keeping several paces between him and the ex-Dahl soldier.

Axton snorted and flattened his palms against the marble counter, visibly getting another displeased glance from the Hyperion CEO.

"Don't make me chase you." Axton cooed shifting his weight slowly, leaning on the counter harder.

Jack's glare was wildly un-amused as it swam over the younger male's stupid grin.

"Don't even think about it." Jack growled jabbing a finger into the air in Axton's direction and putting an extra special emphasis on the words.

"Too late." Axton whispered rounding the counter, like a predator stalking after prey, eyes shimmering with bad intentions.

"Kiddo I swear to god don't you fucking dare-" Jack hissed, and before he could continue Axton was sliding around the counter.

Jack made to run, but the younger male certainly had the upper hand when it came to speed. Axton's fingers snapped around Jack's right wrist as he made to get away and dragged him toward him. Jack's bare feet squeaking across the freshly waxed floor as he set on the breaks. Jack immediately went limp and sunk down onto the floor trying to pull away from the commando's vice like grip. Axton snorted out a heavy laugh and yanked Jack back into a standing position, the CEO struggling wildly, a string of obscene curses coming hot off his tongue.

"Damn Jack you sure do got a dirty mouth on ya." Axton teased dragging the slighter man to him.

Jack made a desperate noise and braced his arm against the commando's chest, grimacing as he set his palm in something sticky clinging to the soldier's uniform.

"GAH! STOP AXTON! YOU ARE SO GROSS!" Jack wailed pathetically, eyebrows drawn together in an ugly scowl.

Axton pried the President's fingers off his front and gripped both his wrists in his big palms, rendering Jack defenseless. Jack groaned out and yanked his face sideways; trying to avoid what he knew was coming.  
Axton wrapped one hand around both of Jack's wrists and gently grabbed Jack by his sharp chin, getting a loud, angry sound from the CEO. With that the younger man pressed his lips to Jack's, the older man's back straightening with the touch. Jack's struggling ceased for a second, his wrists stilling in Axton's grip.

Axton pulled back painfully slowly, a hint of blush clinging to the sharps of his cheeks .As soon as Axton's mouth had left Jack's lips, Jack was following up the action with dramatic gagging sounds. Axton released his hard grip on the thinner man and chuckled in amusement as Jack rushed to the sink to scrub the grime off the places he'd accidentally touched Axton.

"You're a fucking animal." Jack snapped over his shoulder, frantically scouring a wet sponge up his arms and over his hands.

Axton's chuckle morphed into a full on, hearty laugh, the sound rumbling up from his thick chest.

"So I've been told." Axton laughed as his hands found his hips.

"Now would you please go shower you fucking ape." Jack snarled his tone just on the edge of begging.

"Fine, fine." Axton chortled waving his hand in a dismissing manner and turning on his heel.

Fifteen minutes later Axton returned, sashaying into the kitchen adorned in nothing but a towel slung halfheartedly around his waist. Jack paused and searched over the commando with suddenly interested eyes. The other man grabbed a kitchen stool and clambered onto it, leaning his big arms on the kitchen counter closest to him, his green eyes flicking up to his cooking counterpart.

"Oh well look at you! Looking almost like a decent, clean human being!...almost." Jack snickered stirring the large pan in front of him, cocking his head to the side in a dangerously playful manner.

Axton threw him a heartbreaking smile and ran his fingers through his damp, short cropped hair.

"Aw thanks boss." Axton cooed sarcastically.

" and being a decent human being is overrated." Axton tacked on the comment smiling wickedly.

Jack's eyes narrowed behind dark rims and watched intently as the soldier stretched upward, every bulging muscle beneath his skin moving with him. Jack swallowed dryly and shook his head quickly. Axton cracked an eye midway through the satisfying stretch only to catch Jack's wandering eyes in the act. His mouth curved up into a devious grin.

"You like what you see?" Axton exulted teasingly.

Jack scoffed loudly and beat his stirring spoon on the side of the massive pan, shaking lose some of the contents clinging to it.

"I'm pretty sure you get bigger every time I see you kid. I mean how the fuck does that even work!?" Jack growled.

Axton snorted in response.

"Oh you know, running from your loaders all the time and uh...trying to like...not die makes for pretty good  
conditioning." Axton gibed flexing his arms and abdominals for the other male's viewing pleasure.

Jack made a half whine, half grunt in his throat and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"So really...it's your fault for trying to kill me all the time. Gotta stay in shape so you won't off me." Axton added wryly.  
Jack chuckled, the sound coming out with a small shake of his head.

"You know...I'm really not sorry kiddo. If it means I get to look at all that-" Jack motioned to Axton casually. " I think I'll just keep doing exactly what I'm doing." The older man finished his grin wicked and sharp, eyes even more so.

"You're lucky you have brawn going for you cupcake...not so much brain...but brawn for sure." Jack threw the insult out in a playful fashion.

Axton just rolled his eyes and settled his chin in his big palm. Jack turned suddenly, heading for the sink, exposing his back to the commando. Axton nearly choked on his spit at the realization that the apron slung around the slighter man's waist...was ALL he had on. Axton coughed loudly and made a wheezing noise trying to swallow down his surprise. Jack looked over his shoulder nonchalantly and cocked a thin eyebrow at the young man. Axton playfully clapped a palm over his chest and grunted.

"God damned Jack, you gotta warn a man, you're liable to give someone a heart attack with that fine ass." Axton chuckled lowly.

Jack shot the commando a sharp grin and cocked his hips dramatically.

"What, you mean to tell me your little ex-wife didn't have an ass like this?" Jack quipped meanly.

The man loved to throw out little insults about Axton's failed marriage for shits and giggles. Axton had just learned to take it all in stride. Axton shook his head and offered the CEO a wide, toothy, grin.

"My ex wishes she had an ass like that." Axton swooned, his eyes tracing down Jack's lean form and back up it.

Axton hefted himself off the stool and padded over to the massive, double door, fridge. Jack cocked at the movement and seemed to know exactly what the other man was hunting after. Jack sauntered to Axton's side just as the commando yanked the refrigerator door open and plucked a Rakk Ale from the side door.

"No, no, no, put that back. I gotcha something special I want you to try cupcake." Jack scolded grabbing the bottle out of the commando's fingers and settling it back in the door.

Jack reached in and dragged another bottle out from a box on the top shelf. Jack presented it in his fingers like he was some game show host explaining what prize had been won.

"This-" Jack motioned to the bottle. "Is what sophisticated people drink pumpkin." Jack cooed smiling deviously.  
Axton cocked a thick eyebrow at Jack, who was obviously very proud of his find.

"Kraggon spiced dark ale. Smooth, dark, rich...it doesn't get much better than this. Picked some up from Elpis when I was up on Helios the other day, figured your nasty, beer drinking, ass would enjoy it." Jack taunted pushing the bottle into Axton's empty fingers.

"Aw, for me? You shouldn't have." Axton chuckled grabbing Jack by the apron and dragging him toward him with a quick, pointed, tug.

Jack made a surprised little grunt as the commando pressed himself against the CEO, firming him to his body with an insistent hand wandering to his bare buttocks.

"No. I shouldn't have. But after you've had a few you give head like a fucking god pumpkin, and that kinda swayed my decision." Jack snarled pressing his palms into Axton's chest.

Axton pressed his lips into Jack's neck and chuckled against the skin there, fingers clenching harder into the round of Jack's ass.

"You act like I don't give good blowjobs when I'm sober. I've never heard you complain." Axton noted as his thick tongue slid up the dip of Jack's Adam's apple.

Jack made a weak sound in his throat and involuntarily twitched his thin hips into Axton's.  
The commando leaned away from abusing Jack's neck with tongue and teeth, set the bottle cap between his canines and incisors, and popped it open skillfully, spitting the cap onto the floor with a metallic little ping. Jack merely watched starry eyed, arms looped helplessly around his counterpart's thick neck.

"You know I'm good with my mouth. Drunk or not. Say it Jacky." Axton demanded, pausing to take a swig from the bottle, letting his tongue run the rim, collecting the taste from its surface.

Jack made a helpless little moan as he watched the commando's tongue dance the tip of the bottle. Axton merely grinned at the reaction pulled up from the CEO and sucked the length of the bottle's neck into his mouth, sliding it out painfully slowly, eyelids falling heavy over his emerald irises.

"S-Son of a t-taint..." Jack breathed shakily, putting most his weight on the teasing commando.

Axton hovered his lips a centimeter from Jack's, letting his warm breath pour over the needing man's skin.

"Lemme hear you say it baby." Axton insisted hotly.

Jack groaned out and let his eyes fall almost closed.

"Y-You give damned good head kiddo. Like...the fucking best head. F-Fuck..." Jack whispered raggedly.

Axton crammed his heady lips into Jack's, the taste of dark ale on his tongue, intermixing with lust. He prodded the thinner man backwards until his back bumped against the edge of the countertop. Axton tipped the bottle to his lips, and in several frantic, long gulps his downed it, slamming the empty bottle down on the marble counter, causing Jack to flinch in his arms.

"Mmm that's right princess." Axton swooned grabbing Jack in his strong arms and hefting him up onto the counter.

Axton ran his big palm up the inside of Jack's thigh, pausing as he came to the meet of Jack's legs, apron lifted up in an obvious display of his erection beneath it. Axton's fingers circled around Jack's slender waist, coming to the back ties of the apron, pulling the bow apart skillfully. The strands fell loosely as he let them go, hands working to the ties at the nape of Jack's neck.

"What's the cook got for me under this apron of his? Hmm?" Axton cooed sliding the material off Jack's body and letting it hit the floor carelessly.

Jack's erection stood before him shamelessly, hard and insistent, head angry, slit slick with a small bead of wept pre-cum. Jack stared breathlessly, leaning back on sharp elbows, mindful not to knock over the salad bowl as he settled backwards. Axton let his warm breath puff down Jack's length, hands kneading the muscles of Jack's thighs adoringly. His lips were so close to where Jack wanted them most, wet, red, and slick. He could just feel the heat of them, so fucking close...but not quite there. Jack whined out pitifully and bucked his hips a little, trying his hardest to press his head against the commando's teasing mouth. Axton backed away tauntingly, making sure to keep just far enough away. Mean, green eyes flickered up to lustful blue and emerald.

"What's the magic word?" Axton taunted lowly.

Jack cringed and curled his fists at his sides, legs resting on either side of Axton's shoulders.

"F-Fuck you, c'mon!" Jack snarled his hips coming off the counter again.

"That didn't sound like the magic word." Axton commented his voice dripping with amusement.

Jack let loose and exasperated, impatient, groan and let his hips snap back down onto the marble.

"Axton please! Fuck kiddo, PLEASE!" Jack barked loudly, as if the angrier he sound when he said it made it less degrading.

Axton extended his tongue and lapped a long, slow, stripe up the underside of Jack's throbbing cock, dragging a loud, echoing moan from the CEO's lungs.

"There we go Jacky, manners Mr. President, manners." Axton husked letting his mouth descend on the Jack's hardness.  
"Oh fuck off, like you have room to t-talk-nnnmph...you...have the WORST manners of...a-any...man I h-h-have ever met-AHH!" Jack struggle to pant the sentence out as Axton's wet lips slid the length of him, all the way down to the base.

"F-F-FUCK!" Jack exclaimed fingers curling in on sweaty palms, eyebrows knitting together in concentration, eyes screwing shut, mouth hanging in a weak oval.

Axton hummed around the heaviness on his tongue, concentrating on breathing through his nose as he opened his throat and took Jack into it. Axton gagged a little and shuddered around the other man, beating down the reflex with steady breaths. He sucked his cheeks into hollows, supplying ample suction around the girth invading his mouth. Jack cried out loudly, voice contorted into the most pitiful sound Axton had ever heard the man make. Jack leaned forward slightly, allowing one hand to curl into Axton's sandy hair, fingers parting the still damp locks almost lovingly.  
"Yes...Yes...oh god like that...YES!" Jack panted out his mouth forming around the syllables with great difficulty.  
His hips lifted off the counter to gently pump into the lips provided, pelvis gravitating toward the lips sucking him off. Axton jounced his head in a calm, slow, steady pace, lips coming to the very prick of Jack's length, tongue sliding up his slit, before sinking back down. The lithe muscle flicked skillfully down Jack's underside as he moved downward, gathering a quick pattern of moans from the deteriorating CEO. Axton retracted from Jack's need, a small string of saliva drawling from his bottom lip to the CEO's tip. Jack's cock glistened in the kitchen lighting, flexing slightly as it begged for more attention. Axton kissed Jack's angry head slowly, his lips puckering against the hot, heady flesh. Jack whined lowly and looked at Axton with begging eyes, his glasses having slid all the way down his nose, now serving him no good, barely clinging to their perch.

"Mmm you are so fucking handsome." Axton husked affectionately to the older man beneath him.

Jack moaned out thickly, toes curling slightly as they perched around Axton's shoulders, ankles rotating gently. Nothing got Jack off more than having his massive ego stroked, along with his cock. Axton's calloused fingers played over Jack's heaving lower abdomen, feeling the sinewy muscles there, and finally stroking through the trail of walnut colored, coarse hairs leading to his groin. Axton kissed just next to Jack's cock, hairs tickling against his soft lips. The commando inhaled wantonly, eyelids fluttering closed dazedly.

"God you smell so fucking good too..." Axton threw the compliment out shamelessly, appeasing to Jack's ridiculous need to be fawned over at all times.

Jack's fingers twitched in Axton's hair.

"O-OH goddammmitkiddo..." Jack muttered, the words stringing together uselessly.

Axton cracked a palm across Jack's well toned thigh suddenly.

"You got a fucking body like a teenage model...so fucking tight..." Axton groaned out huskily, thick fingers digging into the flesh of Jack's hipbone.

Jack cried out and knitted his perfect eyebrows together frantically, burying his bottom lip between his teeth to swallow back an obscenely loud moan. Axton grabbed Jack by the chin, shaking a little, forcing the other man to look at him.

"Uh, Uh, Uh, I wanna hear those moans Jacky. Moan for me like a fucking high school virgin baby." Axton grunted pushing Jack's lips apart with his thumb, forcing Jack to suck the digit.

Jack's eyes fell back into wanting slits as he let loose of the pornographic moan he'd been stifling. The sound caused all the hairs on the back of Axton's neck to stand on end and pleasant little chills to run down his spine.  
Axton abandoned Jack's lips and took the unraveling man's erection back into his cheeks.  
Axton cupped Jack's balls, massaging them in time with his bobbing head, ringing louder, strained moans from the other man. Axton's tongue lapped around the swells of Jack's head, up his slit, coming away with the thick, heavy taste of pre-cum. The heavy taste of want. The taste of pure, utter, need.

Suddenly the sound of a timer going off rang through the kitchen, a steady, alerting beeping announcing that one of Jack's dishes was done. Axton made to pull back, but Jack's hand and legs clamped him in place.

"N-No I-I'm so close...k-keep-mmmph...AH...going! Agnnnn..." Jack moaned desperately.

Axton chuckled around Jack's erection.  
"If the house burns down it's...mmmph...your fault." Axton murmured his speech stifled by the intrusion against his tongue.

Jack said nothing; the only sounds coming from him were in the form of loud, throaty moans. His thick, syrupy, rich voice bounded off the walls echoed through the room. Axton lulled into his dripping voice, allowing the sweet sound to envelop him. God he loved it when Jack was loud. The sound alone caused Axton's own erection to flex with interest. Jack's fingers clenched into Axton's hair, his whole body stilling, his mouth falling open breathlessly.

"A-Axton...I'm...I'm gunna cum! OH god I'm gunna cum!" Jack stuttered, tripping over his frantic words helplessly.

Axton could feel Jack's abdomen stiffen, the tightness in his muscles rippling down into his thighs. Jack's mouth hung open in a silent moan, seconds slipping by before sound finally came, and hips bucked up frantically.

"AXTON! AXTON!" Jack practically yelled the younger man's name.

His cock swelled on Axton's tongue, stiffening slightly before the first of Jack's ejaculations painted the back of Axton's throat. Axton's palm found Jack's pulsating cock, stroking up it as he swallowed down Jack's finish. Strong, powerful, bursts up and over Axton's tongue, cock twitching and flexing with each expulsion of semen. Axton milked all Jack had to offer with short little strokes to the spent man's cock, the last remnants of his sharp finish oozing out onto Axton's ready tongue. Axton abandoned Jack's softening cock, patting Jack's thigh adoringly and throwing the spent CEO a cocky little grin.

Axton made his way to the oven, grabbing two mitts and gently prying the tray full of delicacies from the heat. He settled them on the stove top and turned off the still sounding beeper. The commando tossed the oven mitts on the counter-top and gravitated back to his lover who had now laid himself backward onto the counter, panting like he'd just run a marathon. Axton leaned on the counter side closest to Jack's face and crooned over him grinning widely.  
Jack's eyes slatted open exhaustedly and settled on the commando's stupid grin. Jack groaned out and rolled his eyes.

Axton only grinned wider.

"Not bad for a heathen huh?" Axton cooed kissing Jack's warm forehead.

"Y-Yeah...not...not bad kiddo...not bad at all." Jack panted breathlessly.

Jack seemed to finally find his breath and energy, propping himself up on his elbows and sighing out loudly. Axton helped himself to another of the Kraggon Ale's, leaning causally against the counter top, watching as Jack limply slid back down onto the floor, steadying himself on shaky legs. Jack's eyes darted down to his abandoned apron on the floor, and then to the matching towel that had been slung around Axton's waist.  
His gaze soaked in Axton's form, settling on the commando's still half hard cock.

"Huh...normally you aren't that...giving kiddo." Jack grunted.

Axton threw him a confused glance.

"Whaddaya mean?" Axton asked tipping the bottle to his lips and raised his eyebrows at the still recuperating man before him.

"You aren't the type to just...give without getting some in return." Jack snorted.

Axton chuckled lowly and closed the gap between him and his counterpart. He wrapped his arms around Jack's thin waist, taking another swig of his beer. He made a satisfied noise at the intake of alcohol and patted Jack's ass just a little harder than what could have been consider gentle.

"Don't mistake it for generosity. I'm just starving. I'll be getting mine after dinner...and mmmm will I ever be getting mine." Axton hissed against the shell of Jack's ear.

Jack chortled in amusement.

"I should have known. Typical for you of course. Those are pretty much the only things that drive you huh? Food and fucking?" Jack taunted kissing along the scar scribed across Axton's gruff chin.

Axton groaned a little at the contact from Jack's soft lips.

"Don't forget guns. I like those too." Axton hummed.

Jack snickered darkly and rolled his eyes.

"OH how could I forget that one, what with your weird little obsession with that turret of yours. Which I'm pretty sure you jerk off on the thing pretty regularly." Jack insulted curling his fingers in the thickness of Axton's chest.

"She's a lot less snarky when I fuck her than you are." Axton retorted his laughter bubbling up strong and hearty.

"But she sure ain't as tight as you are." Axton growled grinding his hips into Jack's just slightly.

Jack wormed out of the commando's grip and went about grabbing plates from the cabinet to his left.

"See that'd be funny, except I'm actually not sure if you're joking or not." Jack threw the comment out over his shoulder coyly.

Axton just scoffed in response and took another long swig of his beer, polishing it off in the sip following that.

"Watcha drinkin princess?" Axton mused opening the refrigerator to fetch him another beer.

Jack looked up from gathering two pairs of silverware and seemed to ponder for a second.

"Wine." Jack replied nodding to himself.

Axton poured Jack a glass and joined the older man in fixing himself a plate of stir fry, complete with side dishes Axton had never heard of. Axton eased himself into the seat next to Jack, the intimate space of the small brunch table forcing them into a close dinner setting. Axton didn't mind much. He set his beer down next to Jack's glass of wine and went about indulging in the food offered. Axton let loose of a pleased little moan as he chewed the food, letting his eyes fall dramatically closed. Jack watched him with interested eyes, searching for the commando's reaction to the food.

"Oh man Jack you really outdid yourself with this." Axton mused stuffing more into his mouth.

Jack made a pleased sound in his throat and daintily brought a forkful to his mouth.

"Yeah. You really don't deserve me treating you this good bandit." Jack mused swallowing and throwing Axton thin smile.

"You do kinda pamper me." Axton chuckled chasing as mouthful of food with a swig of his beverage.

"Only because you're an excellent fuck cupcake." Jack taunted peering over the rim of his wine glass at the thick man next to him.

"Oh really, and that's the only reason?" Axton chimed lifting one eyebrow.

"Pretty much." Jack snarled his lip twitching up into a grin.

"Huh...I think its cause you kinda like me." Axton growled deviously scooping the last bits of his plate into his mouth and pushing his chair back loudly.

He ran his fingers through Jack's swooped hair as he passed around the back of his seat, heading to the stove for a second helping.

"Don't flatter yourself kitten." Jack snorted loudly.

Axton settled back into his sitting place, his plate twice as full as the first trip. Jack cocked an amused eyebrow at the commando's overflowing helping and laughed lightly.

"Damn kiddo, you gunna eat me out of house and home?" Jack teased scraping his perfect teeth over his fork.

"Pretty much, and I haven't even gotten to the main course yet." Axton snickered.

"Oh and I can't imagine what that would be." Jack cooed his eyes glittering with delight.

"Mmm baby you know what the main course is." Axton growled chewing loudly.

"Fine I'll humor you. What's the main course kiddo?" Jack said laughing and leaning back in his chair a little, tilting his wine to his lips dramatically.

"You...and oh I'm gunna have a big, fat helping of that tight ass of yours." Axton snarled cheekily.

Jack coughed into his wine, choking a little.

"Damn kiddo, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Jack teased letting his fork clatter onto his empty plate.

Axton just shrugged wryly.

Axton polished off the last of his second helping making little noises of pure enjoyment as he did so. He sighed loudly and pressed his back against the chair, patting his stomach heartily.

"Fuck that was good Jacky. You ever considered quitting this whole 'taking over Pandora' thing and becoming a full time chef?" Axton chuckled lacing his fingers together over his bare chest.

Jack just shot him a look that was half a glare and half witty amusement.

"Not a chance pumpkin. Killing people is way more fun." Jack hummed.

Axton raised his beer, clinked it against Jack's glass of wine and brought it to his awaiting lips.

"Cheers to that boss." Axton laughed breathing in through his nose, satisfied and full.

Axton near lived for date nights with the strange, maniacal, narcissistic man nowadays. Nowhere on Pandora could you find yourself a meal like that. It made the greasy, poor excuses for meals served at Moxxi's look like dog food. Jack didn't just know his way around murdering the innocent; he was also pretty good at navigating the kitchen. Axton looked forward to that all too familiar echo Jack would send. Just a simple 'Hey, date night tonight. See you at six bandit.'. Bandit was often exchanged for names ranging from heathen to sweet cheeks. Depended on Jack's mood. Axton's eyes flicked to Jack's now empty glass of wine.

"Another?" Axton asked standing up slowly, grabbing his plate and Jack's and pausing at the wine glass.

"Mmm yes please cupcake." Jack swooned waving a slow hand and tilting his head back against the chair he sat upon.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, lulling into the feeling of a full stomach and post-orgasm bliss.  
Axton plunked put the dishes in the sink and returned with a full glass of wine for the Hyperion CEO. Jack peered at the commando with soft, tired eyes and plucked the long stemmed glass out of the rougher male's fingers.

"Thanks pumpkin." Jack cooed.

Axton placed a flat palm against the table and leaned down to press the heat of his mouth against Jack's lips. Jack pushed into the kiss softly, neck crooning, glass settling onto the table, his fingers loosening around the expensive crystal. Axton's dog tags dangled loosely in front of him, dragging across Jack's neck as the commando kissed him. Their tongues were heavy with beer and wine and the spices of dinner, sliding against each other lustfully.  
Jack bit Axton's lip softly as the other man broke for breath dazedly. Jack hummed enthralled with the movement and his tired eyes settled on the tags around Axton's neck. Jack thumbed the two metal tags in-between his fingers, then moved to the diamond ring that joined them. Jack observed it with scrutinizing eyes, making a small "hrmmph" noise in his throat. He let loose of the jewelry and allowed Axton to take a seat next to him once more.

"Why do you still wear that thing kitten?" Jack questioned suddenly, taking a long sip of the red wine.

Axton shrugged and tapped his fingers on the side of his beer.  
"I spent a lot of money on it. I dunno. She said she didn't want it. She didn't like diamonds apparently. So I just kept it." Axton grumbled.

He wasn't exactly fond of talking about his ex, especially not in front of the man he was currently sleeping with.  
Jack's lip curled into a wickedly displeased snarl.

"Who the fuck doesn't like diamonds!? I mean they're diamonds." Jack scoffed in a distasteful fashion.

Axton shrugged again.

"Apparently she didn't. Eh, oh well." Axton replied frowning slightly.

"I could give you a bigger diamond to wear around that pretty neck of yours pumpkin." Jack cooed suddenly, breaking up Axton's saddening tone.

Axton burst out in loud, ringing laughter.

"What you gunna put a ring on me Jacky? I mean moving a little fast there aren't ya boss? I never took you for the marrying type." Axton bellowed laughing so hard his sides were quickly becoming sore.

Jack joined in with the laughter, snickering behind his raised glass. Jack took his spectacles from his face and gingerly folded them into his hand, and laid them daintily on the table top. The Hyperion CEO rose from his chair gracefully and slowly spread himself across the commando's lap. Axton welcomed him in, still chuckling loudly, cradling the older man's ass in his strong grip.

"Oh c'mon bandit. Let's run away and get hitched. We can take over Pandora together kiddo." Jack cooed sliding his free hand up Axton's stubbly chin, the other hand still consciously balancing his wine.

"Oh shit Handsome Jack is gunna wife me up huh?" Axton giggled, the beers finally starting to go to his head.

Jack took a long swallow of wine. If Axton knew Jack, which he did, Jack was already being affected by the alcohol. Jack wasn't exactly known for being a man that could hold his own when it came to drinking. He was pretty much downright sissy in Axton's opinion when it came to the subject. Jack's eyes swam over the commando's features, a slightly drunk little grin hanging off his lips.

"You're damn right I am. Just imagine it, diamonds everywhere! Diamond chandeliers, diamond sculptures! Like...a fifteen foot high cake made to look like me! And...you can have a smaller cake next to me. Hyperion yellow tuxes for sure!" Jack chuckled pinching Axton's right cheek in his fingers softly.

"Hyperion yellow? What happened to traditional white?" Axton snickered squeezing Jack's toned ass in his palms.  
Jack set his empty glass down on the table with a loud plunk.

"Oh Axton c'mon...white is a color of purity, innocence, that kinda shit. I think you and I both sorta missed the boat on the whole pure and innocent thing sweet cheeks." Jack cooed leaning in to kiss up Axton's flushed throat.

"I guess you're right on that." Axton breathed savoring Jack's hot kisses as they burned the surface of his skin.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right kiddo. You should know that by now. I mean I get you're a little slow, but try and keep up ok cupcake." Jack taunted swaying on Axton's lap lazily.

Jack's eyes flicked to his empty wine glass sitting idle on the table. His lips found Axton's slowly, palms sliding up the commando's temples and tilting his head backwards gently. Axton fell into the kiss helplessly, hands finding every inch of Jack that they could. Up his spine, touching bone beneath flesh, over shoulder blades that rotated as Jack moved, into thick, dark brown hair that was velvet to the touch. Jack's lips retracted slowly, Axton left panting uselessly, eyes dazed and wanting.

"I think I...need another drink." Jack cooed sliding his thumb along Axton's bottom lip playfully before hefting off the younger man and heading into the kitchen.

Axton whined as the other man abandoned his perch on his lap shifting in his chair impatiently. When Jack returned he was wagging a large bottle of what looked to be tequila in his right fist, and clutched two shot glasses filled with diced limes in the other.  
Jack plunked the bottle down on the table, and resumed his sprawled position on the commando's lap.  
Jack dumped the limes onto the table, and plucked one into his slender fingers. He tilted Axton's neck gingerly to the side and squeezed a slight bit of lime juice down his counterpart's throat. Jack grabbed the salt off the table, sensually applying it to the wet skin. Jack took an un-squeezed lime and parted Axton's warm lips.

"Put this in your mouth big boy." Jack husked.

Axton did as he was told, clenching the lime daintily in his canines. Jack poured himself a shot, and leaned in to run his tongue over Axton's salted neck painfully slowly. Axton groaned out lowly, throat rumbling against Jack's lips. Jack knocked back the shot skillfully, downing the burning liquid then leaning into the commando. Jack sucked his lips around the lime in Axton's teeth, lips brushing the commando's, small sounds of satisfaction coming from the other male. Jack took the lime from him and spit it deviously onto the floor, peering at Axton through pleased little slits. Axton was near panting for breath, fingers desperate to touch and grab all of Jack as he ground his hips against Axton's.  
"F-Fuck..." Axton husked as Jack poured a shot for his counterpart.

Axton grabbed the small glass and drained the shot without bothering to go through all the dressings.  
Axton crammed his lips into Jack's the burning sensation of the Tequila still on his heavy tongue. Jack didn't seem to mind. He kissed the commando feverishly, the taste of alcohol, salt, and lime heavy between their mouths. Axton's palms splayed over Jack's lower back, pulling the slighter man flush to him. Jack could feel the jab of Axton's thick erection pressing against his stomach and he looked down wryly. Axton was hard and angry against him, his thickness pressed into the small space between two bodies.

"Oh is that for me cupcake?" Jack swooned the shot already settling in his gut and fogging his thoughts.

Axton hummed into Jack's neck, lips desperate to taste him, to have him.

"You got it princess. That is all for you." Axton groaned into the Hyperion CEO.

Jack poured another shot, bringing it to his lips and tipping it back quickly, throat flexing as he swallowed it down. He grabbed a half of a lime and gently sucked it, tongue playing over the sharp taste, never breaking eye contact with his counterpart. Axton made a sound that was nearly a whimper and pumped his hips up into Jack needful and wanting.

"Pour me two." Axton near barked to the slighter man, tongue running the length of the CEO's collarbone.

"Mmmm I like a man that can handle his alcohol." Jack swooned filling both shot glasses and setting them up for Axton.  
Axton drained the first, and then immediately the second, his face twisting into a snarled expression until he chased up the burning sensation with lime.

"Fuck that's good stuff." Axton wheezed out still trying to shake the burn of the shots.

Jack's fingers lulled through Axton's hair drunkenly.

"Would you expect anything less from me? I mean really kiddo." Jack said in a matter-o-fact type of fashion.

Jack jostled the bottle in his slim fingers and tipped it straight to his lips, taking several swigs straight from its neck. Axton gently pried the bottle from his partner and grinned at him.

"Slow down there tiger." Axton chuckled setting the Tequila back on the table.

Jack's grin was wide and thickly alcohol induced as it spread across his sharp features. His hips rocked sloppily into Axton's the stages of light inebriation giving way to a now heavy drunken haze. He crooned in to cup Axton's battle scarred jaw and berated him in a series of light, carless kisses to the stubble skin. The ex-soldiers five o clock shadow was rough beneath Jack's perfectly manicured fingers, the pads sliding and exploring over his partner's face lightly.

"You know...for a bandit...you're pretty easy on the eyes kiddo." Jack whispered his tongue too heavy for his mouth, his words slurring slightly as they came from his lips.

Axton groaned at the words, nuzzling against Jack's palms, hands moving to entwine in Jack's perfect locks.

"Is that why you haven't murdered me yet?" Axton popped off, his eyes lazy, his grin teasing.

Jack made a displeased grunt in his throat.

"You're too pretty to murder kitten. I think I'll keep you around for a while." Jack mused laughing lowly.

Axton chuckled along with the CEO and pressed his forehead into Jack's. For a moment green eyes met with ill assorted emerald and blue, unwavering, yet unsure, vulnerable, yet powerful. No words were spoken between the two men; the space left by the silence was filled by only the soft panting from their lips and the gaze they trapped each other in. Axton opened his mouth for a moment, words wanting to come, a big palm stroking through Jack's hair.

"Jack...I uh..." Axton started but paused slowly.

Jack tilted his head to the side curiously and thumbed the meet of Axton's mouth, eyes so intelligent and glorious.

"What cupcake?" Jack questioned a Tequila fueled smile spreading warmly over his cheeks.

Axton shook his head and returned the smile slowly.

"Nothing, never mind boss." Axton whispered leaning in to kiss Jack softly.

Suddenly Jack was clambering out of Axton's lap and padding into the living room, shooting the commando a playful grin over his shoulder as he went.

"You coming' or what kiddo?" Jack taunted richly, beckoning dramatically to the larger male still seated at the table.

Axton couldn't seem to get to his feet quick enough, skidding around the small table, bare feet sliding across freshly waxed floors. Axton slid past Jack skillfully sweeping the CEO off his feet and into the soldier's strong arms, nearly tackling the slighter man. Jack made a little grunt, and then quickly burst into laughter as Axton gave the slimmer man no choice but to wrap his arms and legs around him. Axton carried the CEO into the living room and chunked him down onto one of the expensive leather couches.

"Help! Help! Oh god help! I'm being attacked by a merciless, heathen, bandit!" Jack cried drunkenly his words trailing off into stupid laughter.

"That's right Handsome Jack. You're bandit property pretty boy, Hyperion can't save you now!" Axton chuckled wrestling with Jack playfully.

Jack weakly pressed against the commando's chest, feigning distress dramatically.

"Oh send all the loaders! All the constructors! All the forces! I'm being held captive by the infamous Vault Hunter known as the commando!" Jack swooned throwing his arm over his head in true 'damsel in distress' fashion.

"Mmmm watcha gunna do now Opportunity? Now that your grand leader is MINE!" Axton cried tickling the sides of Jack's torso.

Jack wriggled beneath the hulking other man laughing shrilly, his fingers scraping over Axton's chest desperately.

"AHHHH please have mercy bandit! Don't eat me I promise I don't taste that good!" Jack cackled feet shifting over the couch cushions still wracked in hysterics.

Axton nosed at the flesh behind Jack's ear, grinning into his counterpart's hair.

"Oh I have to disagree! I bet with a little seasoning you'd taste right delicious! And oh I am sure HUNGRY!" Axton bellowed kissing over Jack's face, the older male trying to worm away from the commando's lips.

"Please no! Don't eat me! Please I'll do anything!" Jack cried out one eye squinted shut as Axton kissed his forehead.

Axton ceased his tickling and looked down at the now panting CEO.

"Anything?" Axton cooed sweetly.

Jack opened his eyes and reached up to loop his arms loosely around the commando's thick neck.

"Anything. Just spare me you big, bad...bandit." Jack husked snapping off the last word deviously.

"You should take the mask off." Axton whispered kissing the corner of Jack's mouth slowly.

Jack seemed to recoil at the comment slightly and looked at Axton with a slightly pained expression.

"Please Jack? C'mon. It's just me and you...and you look so fucking handsome without it." Axton added his tone damn near begging.

Jack exhaled unsure and hesitant. Axton knew taking the thing off made him uncomfortable. The mask was something the Hyperion overlord could hide behind. It was something that kept him from having to address his biggest insecurity.  
Axton's thick fingers raked lovingly through Jack's dark brown hair, messing his signature swooped style.

"Please..." Axton whispered to the man beneath him.

"If you do, I promise I won't eat you." Axton added playfully.

Jack snickered then, fingers playing through the hairs of Axton's thick chest. He rolled his eyes heavily and sighed out loudly.

"You promise you won't eat me Vault Hunter?" Jack mused looking at Axton coyly.

"Pinky promise." Axton retorted smiling against the heat of Jack's lips.

Jack's expression morphed into a pleased grin, influenced by the warm tingling effects of the booze and Axton's desperate begging, he nodded in compliance. Jack un-clipped the mask slowly, hinge by hinge, Axton leaning back to let him, waiting with baited breath, clinging to every movement from Jack's slim fingers. Finally Jack eased the false flesh from his face and allowed the mask to tumble down onto the living room floor. Jack now looked up at the commando with one blue eye and one snowy white, eyebrows pulled together with the old habit of embarrassment.  
Axton leaned down and kissed over the massive, deep, old scar scribed up his partner's face. Jack flinched a little under the attention from the commando and Axton hummed against the taught flesh.

"Fuck you look so good." Axton breathed hotly, his expel of words morphing into a low moan.

Jack seemed to perk at the commando's compliments, small grin breaking across his thin lips, causing the scar to pull tight on one side.

"Oh I know I do pumpkin." Jack husked bucking his hips into the bigger man's, sliding his erection along Axton's.

"Too bad I can't eat you now." Axton cooed softly.

Jack chuckled, his good eye tracing adoringly over the commando's features.

"So are you going to release me commando? Am I no longer your prisoner?" Jack swooned his fingers finding Axton's short cropped hair.

"Now who said anything about releasing you princess? I said I wouldn't eat you. I never said I would let you go. No, no, Jacky...I think I'll keep you for a little while. Got some important business I need your help with." Axton growled defiantly, grinding his thick hardness into Jack's meanly.

Jack made a breathless sound beneath the commando and thin eyebrows knitted together over ocean and snow orbs.

"Some pretty...urgent...business." Axton husked into Jack's ear, his warm breath puffing over the sensitive anatomy.  
Jack bit down on his bottom lip desperately and leaned his neck back just slightly, writhing at the feeling of Axton's hot words.

"You're even more heathen than I thought bandit..." Jack moaned grinning like a child on Christmas.  
"I'm gunna fuck you stupid Jacky." Axton snapped off the sentence intimidatingly.

Jack could only make a low, heady moan in response, words failing him miserably. Axton groaned out lowly and buried his face in Jack's neck desperately. Axton's palm slid the length of Jack's spread thigh, fingers pressing and grasping the flesh wanting and heavy. Jack tilted his head back, mouth agape, forming around a loud, heady moan as Axton's fingers curled around the CEO's erection. Axton began with a slow rhythm, palm sliding up Jack's length, skin bundling in his fist as he pulled upward. Jack's swollen tip disappearing into his fist and re-appeared with each slow stroke. The CEO gasped out loudly as Axton's thumb spread a tear of pre-cum up over his tip, slicking the angry red flesh. Every touch was like fire, every smooth feeling of fingers up him was burning him down. Every gentle whisper from the commando was molten as it dripped down his senses. Every time Axton's body brushed Jack's, every time his fingers stroked over his temple, down his cheekbone, over his scar, flames flickered to life fed by Jack's unexpected need for the ex-Dahl soldier.

"A-Ahnnnnn..." Jack panted out a choppy, ragged moan bucking into the palm around him, hips twitching.

Thin thighs snapped around the commando's form, shakily, muscles pulled tight as he clenched. Axton's lips found Jack's desperately, stifling a moan that threatened against the president's teeth. The thinly defined man pressed up into the commando, fingers dragging over the thick man's shoulder blades, hips leaving the couch begging for more of the palm wrapped around him. His eyes flicked up to the man trapping him to the furniture. The commando's cheeks were painted with deep crimson, mouth slightly slack as he opened his palm wider to capture both their erections in his fist. Jack lurched into him with a desperate insistence, Axton's thickness pressing against his tightly. Axton was slightly bigger than the CEO, his girth instantly making the older man's skin flutter with hot tingles. It fit with the rest of the ex-soldier's oversized body ratio. The kid was just all big all around and it was pretty unfair in all truth. But in the heat of the moment, Jack couldn't find it in him to linger on the thought. The big, rough, battle scarred hand sliding both their lengths had Jack's body burning down around him. His head was fuzzy, his brain slow and his chest warm. The heat traveled its way up his neck, flooding over his throat and up the sharp of his chin, finally settling into his cheeks. Axton stared down at the painted color across Jack's face and breathed out raggedly. With the mask on, Jack could hide away from all unwanted expression. He avoided giving away any hint of being the least bit human. He did not show embarrassment, nor did he show signs of want. But here, without it, he was open, vulnerable, and exposed. Cheeks flushed vibrantly red, small beads of sweat pricking at his hairline, just at the top of his forehead, eyebrows furrowed together in a look of sheer, shameless, need.

Suddenly Axton's grip abandoned its place around Jack's need and he was crossing the room, fumbling through the chest of drawers and coming away with his prize. Jack whined from the couch lowly and watched as Axton returned, the cushions dipping as the heavier man's knees pushed into it. Axton grabbed the undersides of Jack's thighs and rested them up on his thick shoulders, successfully bending Jack into the couch as he bulked over him. Jack huffed out and readjusted into the new heaviness as the commando pressed his back into the couch.

"You gunna fuck me bandit? Or you just gunna screw around all night?" Jack hissed from his precarious position, one eyebrow twitching upward in a feeble attempt to let his usual snarky self shine through.

Axton shot Jack a taunting, amused grin.

"Patience sweet cheeks." Axton growled darkly.

Jack made a half chuckle, half snort and cocked his head to the side.

"I own this planet kiddo. I don't have to be patient if I don't fucking want to. Now I demand you hop to it and gimme what I invited you here for." Jack chimed snapping his fingers drunkenly.

Axton laughed snidely and slid his thumb down Jack's length, his hard cock giving a weak throb as it wept onto his stomach. The pad of the soldier's thumb ran over his partner's sack, the anatomy pulled tight to his body with arousal, and down over the tightly clenched ring of muscle presented shamelessly to the younger man. Jack hissed and clenched his teeth, eyebrows quickly drawing back together into a look of sheer dishevelment.

"You know what I think? I think you are in no position to be barking orders Mr. Hyperion." Axton groaned deviously, the corner of his mouth tugging into a playfully defiant smile.

Jack tried his hardest to shoot one of his signature, heart stopping, blood curdling, displeasured glares at the commando. The kind that let the one receiving it know they had all of about five seconds to breathe their last breath so they better make it count...but his arousal caused the look to come off as mildly warning at best. The thick pink brushed across his sharp cheekbones, and the breathless look on his face sucked near every bit of intimidation from his demeanor.

"I-I unggg...y-you better...watch it kiddo..." Jack husked as Axton steadily stroked over the tightly puckered flesh.

Axton seemed to relish in the threat, knowing it was hollow, knowing Jack really didn't mean it. He was too far gone. Too far gone with the alcohol and too far gone with the fearsome need settled deep in his groin.  
Axton popped the small lid of the container in his fist and allowed the clear, cold, liquid to run down over his fingers. Fingers pressed against tightly clenched muscle, insisting upon entrance, sliding past the taught ring slowly. Jack gasped out, the sound coming forth much louder than he'd bargained for. Axton smiled at the sound from his partner and added a second finger, sliding the digits in up to the knuckle. Thick fingers curled inside Jack's tight body, muscles clenching around the new intrusion, getting a low groan from the commando. He was so fucking tight.

"You are so...so goddamn tight..." The thought whispered through Axton's parted lips without him really meaning to and Jack snickered maliciously at the sentence.

He bore down on Axton's fingers greedily, groaning out thickly as he did so. Axton looked at the older man with starry eyes, beginning to slowly curl his fingers in a soft, beckoning motion. Jack bucked helplessly as Axton's fingers brushed something deep inside him; the sound he made in response was embarrassing to say the least. Axton seemed to be pleased with the reaction, crooning down over the Hyperion overlord, a wide, shit eating grin plastered over his gruff features. He leaned down, pushing Jack's legs off his shoulders, spreading them around him obscenely.

"That's the spot huh princess?" Axton cooed rubbing jaws with Jack, his five o' clock shadow scratching harshly against the baby soft skin of the other man.

Jack growled deep in his throat, the sound gently making its way to his lips and over Axton's ears. His cock pulsed and leaked helplessly before him, starved for attention and needing it so badly.

""F-Fuck-...fucking bandit..." Jack spat out shakily, the insult coming out half hearted and weak.

It sounded more like a term of endearment than any type of jeering word. Axton shuddered as the word dripped over his being.

"Oooo say it again." Axton hissed pumping his fingers into Jack's body faster gathering more helpless, grunts and pants from the Hyperion president.

"Y-You fucking b-bandit scum!" Jack groaned his voice rising an octave and quickly trailing off into a moan that made Axton's toes damn near curl.

"MORE!" Axton panted out adding a third finger to Jack's entrance.

Jack cringed slightly, eyebrows furrowed together hard over his slatted eyes, the flush of his cheeks deepening in color.

"Bandit! Fucking cock hungry, pathetic BANDIT!" Jack near yelled, his syrupy voice bounding off the high ceilings loudly, shamelessly.

With that the soldier's fingers were retracted from Jack's body, and a low whine from the CEO let Axton know his counterpart was not pleased with the empty feeling he was left with. Axton wasted little time in filling it once more. The commando's palm pressed against Jack's thin hip, dragging his body to him hungrily. The look in Axton's eyes was anything but sweet. They were fierce, glistening with need and animosity. His free hand reached to slick his own cock, hastily, sloppily, wet little noises sounding between his fist and his hardness.

There were two sharp gasps from both male's as Axton's head pressed into Jack with forceful persistence. Axton let loose of a low, feeble, moan, a moan that said it had been way too long since the last time they'd fucked like this. He paused there, only his head past the ring of Jack's body, trying his hardest to let his partner adjust, but it took everything in him not to just slam all the way in. When Jack's grunts of pain had softened into small whines and moans Axton added a little more, repeating this ritual until he'd sheathed his entire length in the older man's ass. Axton stilled himself on shaky elbows, panting and groaning as Jack fluttered around him, muscles flexing at the new intrusion, tightening and relaxing, then tightening again. The soldier pressed his thumb to the space where Jack stretched around him, feeling the muscles shy away at the hint of his finger. Axton moaned lowly and leaned down over the CEO removing what little personal space they'd kept in moments before. Lips found each other's, perfectly cut nails found Axton's shoulder blades, legs found a resting place around Axton's waist. Hands groped, bodies moved, breathing became short and the space between their two bodies became heavy. Axton could feel a bead of perspiration slide down between his brows as he found a steady pace to begin with. Short, shallow thrusts that went just a little farther each time. Jack gasped breathlessly beneath him, eyes shut and hair falling in disarray over his sweaty forehead. Whatever bit of composure Jack had managed to hang onto up to this point, slide away like fleeting birds. His fingers were heavy and loose as they ran up Axton's body, clinging to him as if he were all he knew. The pace set between them was quickly deteriorating into a sloppy, rough pace, as it often did when alcohol got a hold of them. Axton's hips snapped into Jack, each hard thrust reverberating through the CEO without mercy, causing his head to just slightly bump the arm of the couch.

"Ah-AH c-crissakes kiddo!" Jack mewled weakly, arms feebly trying to find a good hold on the moving commando.

Fingers ran over hulking shoulders, feeling the unevenness where scars cut across the Pandoran suntanned skin. Axton leaned down to bury his chin in Jack's outstretched neck, leaving overly hot kisses and hints of panting breaths there. Jack felt his neck flush hotter; his skin feeling like it was boiling around him. Everything was to fucking hot. It was like being out in the dust with not a shred of clothing on, everything exposed to the retched heat. His slender fingers pressed against the slick chest above him, feeling Axton's thundering heartbeat beneath his ribs, pounding against muscle and flesh. Axton made a desperate noise suddenly, lips forming around what Jack assumed to be the start of his own name, but it trailed off into a pathetic groan that vibrated the hollows of the soldier's neck. The commando's steady palms dragged Jack into each thrust, letting him know how much he needed him, how much he wanted him, every thick, fast, hard roll of hips gave everything away. Axton's deep thrusts continuously put pressure where Jack needed it most and it had the leaner man crying out curses and prayers like gunfire off his tongue. His knees jabbed painfully into Axton's sides, body trying to curl in on it as his muscles twitched and tightened.  
Axton leaned down onto his elbows, framing Jack and nosing against his jaw.

"You close?" Axton panted out weakly, eyes mere slits as they looked upon Jack's flushed face.

Jack nodded furiously, a few strands of loose hair slick to his forehead as he looked at Axton weakly. Axton's expression screwed into a look of utter concentration and pleasure for a moment.

"M-Me too..." Axton husked biting his lower lip as his hips rolled forward with more urgency.

His palm traced the length of Jack's heaving torso to gently wrap around his partner's abandoned cock. Jack throbbed with the gesture, with the feeling of fingers wrapping around his need. He cried out loudly, throwing his head back wildly, hips leaving the couch cushions to beg up into Axton's fist. Jack was making obscene sounds, mouth agape and breathless, body warm and wanting.

"Ahhhgnn...AH! A-AXTON!" Jack moaned out raggedly his lips forming desperately around the syllables of his partner's name.

He was almost there. Axton knew that now. Jack only broke and moaned Axton's name when he was nearly there, as if toward the end he threw out all sorts of decency and just gave into the primal want. Axton's name quickly became a prayer on Jack's lips coming again and again as the soldier pushed and pulled him, hips slapping against him, fist stroking up him fluidly.

Everything below Jack's waist seemed to tighten, muscles coiling into tight little springs and for a moment Jack became utterly silent, mouth hanging open wide and useless. Fingers twitched as they clenched on Axton's back as Jack pressed himself flush against his partner. Then like a wave washing over him, he hit his peak, all the words finding him in one great, thundering moment.

"AXTON! OH FUCK! AXTON!" Jack bellowed as his cock stiffened in Axton's grip and quickly spent itself up over his fingers.

Powerful ropes of cum spilling over Jack's heaving abdomen, his cock flexing with each dispense of need. Axton stroked up him, letting Jack's finish run over his digits as he milked the last remnants from spent man. Jack mewled and twitched as he rode out his orgasm, gasping breathlessly, fingers loosening their grip on the commando still rutting against him. Jack's body fluttered and surged around Axton's erection with his finish causing Axton to near double over with the feeling.

Axton wasn't far behind the Hyperion CEO, giving a few frantic thrusts before pressing himself tight to Jack's body and letting loose of all he had. His cock pulsed in the small space, filling him with his finish, gasping and groping the thin man beneath him. His hips pumped halfheartedly into Jack as he came down from his high, body seeming to hang now, head slumping as he stilled, fingers still clasped loosely to Jack's hip. Axton gave a withering breath and gently pulled out of Jack's now raw entrance, some of his finish spilling from the stretched muscles and running down onto the couch cushions. Jack whined at the feeling.  
Slowly Axton grabbed Jack by the waist and laid backward on to the couch, hauling the CEO on top of him, allowing the thinner man to curl into him.

"You...you better clean the couch after this..." Jack breathed softly nuzzling into the commando's throat, feeling his pulse waning against his lips.

"Naw. I'm leaving it sweat and cum stained." Axton teased running tired fingers through Jack's damp hair.

"The-The fuck you are..." Jack snarled half heartedly.

Axton chuckled and kissed along Jack's temple. The commando sucked in a long, heavy breath and expelled it tiredly, allowing his pine colored eyes to fall closed slowly. Heavy breathing slowly morphed to the sounds of sleep, two bodies spent and drifting into the hold of slumber. No words were spoken, just silence between two tired bodies curled on a couch that smelled of sex and something more. Smelled of feelings that were unexpected and new. Feelings that couldn't be ignored anymore. Feelings that were raw and powerful.

Axton could feel the slight stir of the body next to him, a low groan following closely behind it. Axton grunted and pushed himself closer to the body heat he spooned against, gathering a whimper from his counterpart. Axton nosed into the nape of Jack's hair and hummed gently against the skin there. Jack groaned again and slowly wormed his way out of Axton's grip, the commando unwillingly taking his heavy arm off the slim body it was thrown over.  
Jack sat up slowly, burying his face into his palms and rubbing against heavy eyelids. As soon as his body was upright, a wave of nausea washed over his form, causing him to clasp his hand over his mouth and quickly return to his curled position on the couch. Axton slowly leaned up on one elbow and looked at the grimacing man accompanying him on the couch.

"Hey, how you doing babe?" Axton urged gently stroking through the older man's hair.

Jack's face twisted up into a displeased snarl.

"I feel like shit warmed over." Jack hissed curling in on himself tighter.

Axton kissed his shoulder softly and nodded.

"Kinda figured you would." Axton muttered smiling.

Jack whined out and clenched his fists together hard.

"Why'd you let me take those shots kiddo...ughhh..." Jack moaned out in agony.

Axton laughed a little harder.

"Oh you were having so much fun though. I just didn't have the heart to stop you." Axton cooed teasingly.

Jack shot him a displeased glance, the anger on his brow lessened by his monstrous hangover.

"Next time, fucking stop me." Jack hissed.

"Dawww you're such a light weight princess." Axton cooed in an obnoxious tone.

Jack only offered him an irritable growl in return.

"Shut up." Jack snarled through clenched teeth as another wave of stomach turning nausea washed over him.

Axton gently lifted up off the couch, making sure not to shake the moaning man too much and stroked his sweaty back sweetly.

"I'll get you some water and pain meds." Axton chuckled padding away to the kitchen softly.  
"Yeah and how about an ice pack for my fucking ass, I feel like I got rear ended by a god damned BUL loader." Jack hissed weakly shifting to lay on his stomach.

There was a bout of hard laughter from the kitchen and Jack scowled even darker.

""It's not that funny..." Jack snarled angrily.

Axton returned to the Hyperion CEO still laughing heavily, bringing gifts of a hangover survival kit and a warm smile.

"It's kinda funny." Axton argued wryly.

He made sure to close all the heavy curtains, shutting the room off from the morning light and settled back on the couch, propping Jack's head up with a fluffed pillow that had been kicked to the floor the night previous. Jack nestled into the pillow heavily after downing half the bottle of water and the pills Axton offered. Axton curled up on the couch contently, bare knees drawn into a crossed position. He patted Jack's bare ass and pressed the ice pack between his cheeks, the older man hissing at the cold contact.

"There you go trooper." Axton commented coyly.

Jack just grunted in response and seemed to sigh out with the relief from the cold compact and the pain pills. Axton grabbed the echo screen remote off the coffee table in front of him and clicked on the device, leaning back into the couch that still smelled like sweat and sex. He didn't much mind. He settled down contently and groaned out, his own body feeling pretty tired and worn from the night's activities. He stopped on some documentary about wild Skags hunting habits and Jack seemed to hum in interest at the show. Jack and his fucking animal documentaries, just one of many things Axton would never fully understand about the Hyperion CEO. Jack breathed out heavily and let his arm dangle off the couch, fingers resting on the hardwood floor lazily. Axton's hand found the round of Jack's buttocks where her rubbed gently, a smooth, slow motion that got a relaxed exhale of breath through the CEO's nostrils.

After around the third documentary Axton had lost track of what animal they were talking about anymore, the back of his head leaned heavy on the couch, eyes near closed as he threatened to drift off into slumber. Jack had been sleeping off his hangover off and on over the few hours they had occupied the couch, but laid awake now, seeming to have shaken his upset stomach finally.

Suddenly there was a loud rap on the door that shook Axton out of his almost slumber and he perked up curiously.

"Would you get that kiddo?" Jack grunted from the couch he laid upon.

Axton gave him an irritated look and then looked back to the door.

"What if it's someone important?" Axton argued hesitantly.

Jack snorted wryly.

"There's not a soul on this planet more important than me, now would you go open the door and see what they want?" Jack scoffed.

Axton rolled his eyes.

"I don't have any clothes." Axton hissed.

"And? When has that ever stopped you before? Don't you even try to act shy on me. I know better than that kitten." Jack argued lazily his eyes never tearing from the echo screen.

Axton huffed out heavily and crossed the room irritably, curling his fingers around the front door's handle and yanking it open. A very scrawny little Hyperion worker stood on the front doorstep, his eyes immediately widening as he was met by the presence of the large, burly man that was not Handsome Jack filling the doorway.

"I-I...uh...Um...I h-have a package f-for...Handsome Jack?" The worker stuttered out his eyes instantly hitting the ground as the swept over Axton's utterly naked form.

Axton leaned on the doorframe, shifting his weight as he crossed his arms over his big chest, flaccid cock laying against his thick thigh causally. Axton raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder.

"Jack you got some little twerp with a package here." Axton called backwards into the dark room.

"Well c'mon then, bring it inside you behemoth. Jeez does it take that much common sense?" Jack rasped from the couch.

Axton rolled his eyes dramatically and settled his gaze on the clearly confused worker.

"Handsome Jack's feeling under the weather. I'll take that to him, bean pole." Axton grunted holding out his hand for the package.

The scrawny worker stared at the large man, mouth opening and then closing once more.

"C'mon I don't have all day." Axton growled beckoning his fingers impatiently.

The man seemed to snap out of his dazed state and quickly plunked the little box into Axton's gruff palm.  
As soon as the package was in his palm Axton turned and slammed the door loudly in the worker's face.  
Jack seemed to get quite the kick out of how Axton handled the delivery boy, snickering darkly from the couch. Axton sunk back down onto the couch heavily and propped the small package up on the curve of Jack's lower back.

"There you go you stubborn bastard." Axton muttered leaning into the cushions again.

Jack seemed to perk at the small package and then a devious, playful laughter began to rumble up through him.

"Oh...OH shit! I-I'd forgotten I ordered this...that stupid thing last night...when you...oh god that's not for me cupcake. That's for you." Jack laughed in amusement.

Axton's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"W-what? For me?" Axton scoffed curling his lip up.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead open it. Man I really must have been drunk last night...shit...oh god open it would you?" Jack cackled leaning up a little.

Axton took the little package into his fingers and turned it over in his palm hesitantly.

"Is it gunna blow me up? Or bite me?" Axton whispered looking at Jack with unsure eyes.

Jack only laughed harder at the commando's commentary.

"No! No! I promise it won't blow you up, just c'mon cupcake open it!" Jack giggled lightly.

Axton unfolded the delicately wrapped package slowly; still acting like the thing could rear up and pounce on him at any second. Once the paper was removed Axton was only left even more confused. It was a small burgundy box, tiny and square in form. Axton shifted it through his fingers and side glance at the Hyperion President, who had a massive smile plastered across his peevish face. Axton popped the small box open slowly, painfully slowly, a gasp of confusion forming in his throat as the lid came all the way open.

Inside, sat propped between two velvet cushions, was the biggest diamond ring Axton had ever laid eyes upon. Even in the low light the thing glistened like fresh ice, sending little rainbows over Axton's knuckles. The diamond in the middle was nearly the size of one of Axton's fingernails, surrounded by other slightly smaller diamonds that made up the surround.

Jack had burst out in full on laughter by the time Axton had gotten the box all the way open.  
Axton side glanced over to the chuckling CEO confusion settling deep over his brow.

"I uh...what...is this?" Axton whispered his tone unsettled and short.

Jack waved off his laughter, trying to catch his breath.  
"It's a fucking ring you idiot, c'mon Ax, I get the whole bandit intelligence thing but I thought even you heathens could recognize a ring when they saw one." Jack chortled meanly.

Axton just glared at him darkly.

"I know what the fuck it is. I meant what the fuck is... THIS... like...what?...uh are you purposing or something?" Axton grunted nervously.

Jack burst out in even heavier laughter.

"Oh kiddo, no, no, no! Get that deer in the headlights look off your dumb face jeez!" Jack snickered darkly.

Axton let loose a sigh of relief and gently plucked the heavy ring from its confines.

"I mighta been drunk last night, but I wasn't kidding about giving you a better diamond than the one around your neck. Your bitch of an ex may not like diamonds, but I do." Jack chimed turning over and poking Axton in the side with his foot.

"Happy 'I was really drunk last night and actually bought you a dumb ring' or...something like that." Jack cooed chuckling louder.

Axton laughed lowly now, the giggles spilling up from his lips. He unclipped his dog tags and slowly side the newer, heavier, and much larger ring around the chain settled there. He let the new weight of the ring fall on the flat of his chest and hummed out approvingly.

"Well shit thank's boss." Axton whispered grinning.

"Damn I musta fucked you really good last night, I mean in order for you to feel it necessary to put a ring on me and all." Axton teased patting Jack's extended foot fondly.

Jack shrugged coyly.  
"So can I start callin you my wifey now?" Axton laughed heartily.

Jack grinned a shook his head slowly.

"Fuck no. Like I said this isn't a fucking proposal. Just didn't like your ex's ring around your neck. Out with the old in with the new. You know I'm a jealous sunnofabitch." Jack replied smoothly folding his fingers across his chest.

"Oh I know you are. Ok so it's for sure not a proposal, gotcha." Axton whispered winking.

"Not that I'd complain if it was." Axton tacked on the coy comment side glancing at Jack with one eyebrow raised.  
Jack snorted and grinned at his younger counterpart.

"Well...don't rule it out yet then commando...dunno, maybe it'll happen one day." Jack snickered tossing the younger man one of his famous million dollar smiles


End file.
